buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Investigations
Angel Investigations is the name of a detective agency specializing in supernatural cases run by Angel. It is sometimes abbreviated as AI. The agency allows Angel to openly advertise his willingness to assist people in trouble without specifying the agency's specialization in supernatural cases; their slogan We Help the Helpless is especially appealing to people who are unfamiliar with the supernatural world and therefore are afraid to ask for help, fearing they will be considered crazy, but who are nonetheless in desperate need of aid. Throughout most of the series' run, the agency has employed most of the characters, and provided the series with a steady income of storylines. Because of this, AI is somewhat synonymous to the group of main characters. It is also known as Team Angel, a term that could be employed even following the demise of Angel Investigations as a business. History The agency is founded by Angel sometime between the first and second episodes of Season One. Angel makes friends with Doyle, a half-demon who's been given visions by The Powers That Be of people in need of Angel's help. After they successfully rescue former Sunnydale associate Cordelia Chase, she joins them and encourages them to front their operations with a detective agency, with the hope of having a steady paycheck while she attempts to make it as an actress. Cordelia also coins their slogan, "We help the hopeless" and designs their business logo, a stylized angel which resembles "a lobster" (Although she intended for it to be an angel). Halfway through Season 1, Doyle passes his visions on to Cordelia just prior to his death. Another old Sunnydale friend, self-styled "rogue demon hunter" and former Watcher Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, joins Angel Investigations soon thereafter bringing an extensive knowledge of demons and magic to the agency. At the end of season one, street tough vampire hunter Charles Gunn also joins AI, adding much-needed brawn to their group. AI originally operate out of Angel's residence, a basement apartment beneath a ground floor office space comprised of an inner executive office and an outer reception area. At the end of the first season, however, an agent of the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart blows up the building as part of a scheme to eliminate Angel. Cordelia's residence is pressed into service as AI headquarters until shortly into Season 2, when AI moves to a new location, the Hyperion Hotel. Now empty and all but abandoned, the Hyperion is a luxury hotel where Angel stayed in 1952. The Hyperion was abandoned due to a demon that drove the occupants to insanity. AI kills the demon and takes control of the building for use as their headquarters, Angel concluding that they will redeem the building like he seeks to redeem himself. The manager's office in the lobby is used by Angel (and later Wesley) and several of the empty rooms are used as a residence for various characters. Halfway through season two, Angel fires his three colleagues after escalating disagreements about his growing moral corruption. Instead of disbanding while Angel deals with his private issues, Gunn, Cordelia, and Wesley continue running AI without him in a rented office. They opt to keep the name "Angel Investigations" because they feel they are continuing the "mission" that Angel started out with, but their attempts to operate independently are hampered by the lack of Angel's supernatural abilities and his weapons stockpile. Eventually, Angel rejoins them and their base of operations returns to the Hyperion Hotel. As part of his amends, he agrees to work for them and Wesley is selected as the leader of the team, though Angel was often unofficially "in charge" even with Wesley's presence, leading their fight against such opponents as Gunn's rogue gang or Wolfram & Hart's attempts to abduct the pregnant Darla.. At the end of the second season, A.I. spent several episodes in the demon-dimension Pylea, home to friend Lorne. There they rescue Winifred Burkle, a stranded former physics student, who joins the agency around the middle of Season 3 after spending some time recovering from the trauma of her time in Pylea. After a fallout in Season 3, Wesley leaves the group and sets up his own group, which is run more as a paramilitary mercenary group than a detective agency. Angel resumes his function as leader with the departure of Wesley, and remains the de facto leader after his return. At the end of Season 4, the agency is dissolved when Angel assumes control over the L.A. branch of their former enemy Wolfram & Hart. In Season 5, the A.I. team is now known as Team Angel, though, in "Underneath", Angel claims that they "don't have a name,"- when Spike reflects on his former time with the Scooby Gang- which Spike thinks is for the best, as he'd call them "Angel's Avengers or something" (Angel, at first, thinks this is ridiculous, but then apparently starts to consider it). As a result of their association with Wolfram & Hart, Angel's friends and allies in the Scooby Gang, including Buffy, have deemed Angel, and his teammates by extension, untrustworthy. By After the Fall, the team seems to have been fully disbanded, though the members are still active, albeit operating mostly independent of each other; the now-human Angel and a ghostly Wesley are combating the Demon Lords from the destroyed Wolfram & Hart building, Spike and a somewhat unstable Illyria (now appearing to manifest Fred's personality within her) are posing as Demon Lords in order to save humans and benevolent demons, a vampiric Gunn is fighting them and plotting revenge against Angel for letting him die, Connor is heading a safe house for humans and benevolent demons (most of them having been rescued and evacuted into his care by Spike and an anonymous Angel) alongside Nina Ash and Gwen Raiden, and Lorne is the neutral Lord of Silver Lake with the Groosalugg as his champion. In Angel's battle with the other Demon Lords' champions, Lorne rallies the others in order to help him in the fight, and afterwards, they all move back into the Hyperion. As of these events, the Angel Investigations team has been fully reformed. After the Senior Partners rewind time, Angel's crew are once again running Angel Investigations as a business from the Hyperion, though with several difficulties due to Angel's newfound fame; many of their clients are merely fans and admirers rather than people who actually need help. As shown in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, Angel is working undercover in an anti-Slayer paramilitary organization some time after the fall of Los Angeles, possibly meaning that, by that time, Angel Investigations has either disbanded or simply continuing to function without him. Aforementioned karaoke-demon Lorne, and Angel's son Connor, are also affiliated with the agency, although it is unclear whether or not they are actually employees. Angel Investigations members *'Angel' - Angel is the founder and leader of Angel Investigations thus he generally has final say in regard to the course of action the team takes. *'Cordelia Chase' - The last of the three founding members and originally the team's secretary and primary researcher, though Wesley takes over this role when he joins he team. Originally only working with Angel while she tries to become a successful actress, the character develops throughout the series, becoming a good fighter and acting as Angel's connection with The Powers That Be. *'Allen Francis Doyle' - Doyle is a founding member of Angel Investigations and the team's original connection to The Powers That Be via visions. Immediately prior to his death he passes the visions to Cordelia. Despite being a main character, he dies in the 9th episode of the first season, Hero. *'Wesley Wyndam-Pryce' - Wesley first appears in Season 1, Episode 10, and becomes an official member of the team soon after. As an ex-Watcher, he has a wide knowledge of the demonic world. Despite his general loyalty to Angel, he has shown that he is not averse to working against him if it proves necessary - it is understood that he would kill Angel if Angelus resurfaced, and he kidnaps Angel's son when he suspects Angel will kill him. *'Charles Gunn' - First appearing towards the end of season 1, Gunn leads a street gang who fight vampires. Angel manages to win Gunn's trust, and Gunn helps the team on numerous occasions before properly joining the team when they travel to Pylea. In season 5, he gains a perfect knowledge of demonic legal systems, and is an excellent fighter throughout the seasons. *'Lorne' *'Fred Burkle' - The team meets Fred in the parallel universe of Pylea, where she has been stuck for 5 years with no other human contact, leading to poor social skills. She comes back to LA with the team, and becomes a valuable member due to her excellent mind. *'Connor' - Connor is the miracle son of Angel and another vampire, Darla. He is kidnapped and spends the first 16 years of his life in another universe, where he is taught many fighting and tracking skills in harsh conditions, and is made to believe that Angel is still evil. He returns to this world only days after leaving (due to differences in how time moves) and is full of resentment for Angel. Eventually, they develop a bond, but Connor still has many problems. He is a part of the team in season 4, helping to bring the entity Jasmine into the world, and is the only person she does not affect, but the one who aids her. He leaves the team when Angel agrees to take of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart in return for Connor having a new life with no memories of his previous life. *'Spike' - A vampire who traveled and killed with Angelus, but eventually gets a soul as well. *'Illyria' - An Old One who takes over the body of Fred, and stays with the team as she adjusts to the new world. Relationship/Comparison with the Scooby Gang The Angel Investigations team has a rather confusing relationship with the Scooby Gang, which Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Spike were all part of at one point, in addition to numerous similarities. They have similar goals and morals, though the members of A.I. are more willing to kill evil humans and use guns; during "Sanctuary", Angel actually briefly fought with Buffy when she came to Los Angeles over their differing opinions regarding Faith, Buffy wanting Faith to be punished for her actions and Angel arguing that she deserved a chance at redemption. While the Scoobies tend to handle the more large-scale, immediate enemies, with their traditional 'Big Bads' representing immediate threats to the world as a whole- save in the case of The Trio-, A.I.'s enemies are traditionally more patient, long-term planners, Wolfram & Hart constantly subtly attempting to subvert and corrupt Angel due to his prophecised role in the Apocalypse and the entity known as Jasmine having apparently planned for years to manipulate the team into a position where she could be reborn. It is often implied that the Scoobies and A.I. have met each other on occasion off-screen. Fred calls Willow for help against Angelus in Angel season four, and Willow is/was aware of Connor's existence and relation to Angel in that same episode. Additionally, Buffy knew where the original Angel Investigations offices were located and went to confront him there, whereas Willow visited the Hyperion Hotel to inform Angel of Buffy's death; in "Blind Date", Cordelia also called Willow for advice and tips when attempting to hack encrypted computer files that Angel had stolen from Wolfram & Hart. In addition, several novels, most notably Monster Island, depict the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations teaming up to take down a greater common foe. Team variations Season 1 *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Allen Francis Doyle (until his death in "Hero") *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (hired by Angel in "She"; ally from "Parting Gifts") *Charles Gunn (from "Blind Date"; initially only an ally) Season 2 *Angel ('fires' the rest of the team and begins to operate independently of them in "Reunion"; rejoins the team as a member in "Epiphany") *Cordelia Chase *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (assumes the role of team leader after Angel fires the others in "Reunion") *Charles Gunn (officially joins the team in "Untouched" after working as a loosely-affiliated ally prior to this) Season 3 *Angel (merely a team member until Wesley's betrayal in "Sleep Tight"; resumes his original role as leader until disappearance in "Tomorrow") *Cordelia Chase (until disappearance in "Tomorrow"; takes a brief holiday from "Loyalty" to "Double or Nothing") *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (leader until he kidnaps Connor in "Sleep Tight") *Charles Gunn *Fred (lives in the hotel; only an official member of the team from "Fredless") *Lorne (from around "Dad"; moves in after his club is destroyed; until his departure for Las Vegas in "Tomorrow") *Groosalugg (as Cordelia's boyfriend upon his arrival in L.A. in "Waiting in the Wings"; accompanies her on holiday from "Loyalty" to "Double or Nothing"; subsequently remains on the team until he leaves in "Tomorrow") *Connor (pretends to help the team to get his revenge on Angel in "Tomorrow") Season 4 * Angel (found by Wesley in "Deep Down" and excluding his brief time as Angelus from "Calvary" to "Orpheus") * Cordelia Chase (returns mysteriously in "The House Always Wins" with memory loss; seemingly regains her memory in "Spin the Bottle"; her possession is discovered in "Players"; she went into a coma in "Inside Out") * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (rejoins around the time of the Beast's arrival ("Apocalypse, Nowish") and is official by the time Angel becomes Angelus ("Soulless")) * Charles Gunn * Fred * Lorne (from "The House Always Wins" after his return from Vegas) * Connor (Until "Home") Season 5 *Angel *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (until his death in "Not Fade Away") *Charles Gunn *Fred (until her death in "A Hole in the World") *Lorne (Decides to leave the team, after his final mission in Not Fade Away) *Spike (begins working with the team from "Just Rewards"; only becomes an official member of the group in "Shells" after Fred's death) *Illyria (Originally the team's enemy; an official ally by the time of "Not Fade Away") *Cordelia Chase ("You're Welcome"; awoken in order to help Angel get back on his heroic trail and dies) Angel: After the Fall *Angel *Connor (until he dies in #15, death reversed in #16) *Spike *Illyria (until her transformation in #14 and defeat in #15, transformation reversed in #16) *Lorne (decides to aid the group in #3-#17) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (ghost state reversed in #16) *Nina Ash (Once her human/werewolf state is undone in #16, she decides to only help Angel with research) *Gwen Raiden (until her betrayal in #12, and death in #13, death reversed in #16) *Cordelia (until his death in #13, death reversed in #16 left with Grooslaug in #17) ''Angel'' (IDW ongoing series) *Angel (until his disappearance in #28, found/freed in #30/31) *Kate Lockley (Officially joins in #18) *Connor *Dez(Meets the team in #18, joins afterwards) *James (Joins in #22, until his betrayal in #33) *Spike *Charles Gunn (officially rejoins in #28, leaves in #32) *Illyria (leaves in #18, rejoins in #28) *Lorne (Assists the team in Angel Special: Lorne, ascends/dies in the same issue) *Betta George (Officially joins in #28) *Laura Kay Weathermill (Officially joins in #33) *Polymephus (Officially joins in #33) Headquarters Like their Sunnydale counterparts, the Scooby Gang, the Angel Investigations team has had many different headquarters throughout the series run, the most notable of which being the Hyperion Hotel. Season 1 *Office in LA (until it exploded in "To Shanshu in L.A.") *Cordelia's apartment Season 2 *Cordelia's apartment (until "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been") *The Hyperion Hotel Season 3 *The Hyperion Hotel Season 4 *The Hyperion Hotel Season 5 * Wolfram & Hart (Los Angeles Branch) After the Fall *Wolfram & Hart (Los Angeles Branch) (Until exploded by Gunn in #4) *The Hyperion Hotel Angel (IDW Ongoing Series) *The Hyperion Hotel Gallery Image:TeamAngel1.jpg|Season one Image:TeamAngel3.jpg|Season three Image:Angel4cast.jpg|Season four Image:AngelCast.jpg|Season five Image:TeamAngelAtF.jpg|''After the Fall'' Image:TeamAngelComics.jpg|IDW ongoing Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Organizations Category:Major powers Category:Scooby Gang allies